VK: Blood Levels
by wolfdemon16
Summary: Two new students show up to cross acadamy but these two arent vampires nor human. What are they and why are they here? More importantly why are they here for what reason? OOCs and rated M gore and foul language in latter chapters
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Fan-fiction

Untainted Blooders By: wolfdemon16

Me: OK! Naru-chan! Take the disclaimers PLEASE!

Naruto: OK Fang-saniie! Fang or wolfdemon16 doesn't own the characters from Vampire Knight or Us from Naruto! They belong to their original owners!

Me: Thank you Naru-chan! Yuuki-chan can you finish up?

Yuuki: Sure! Fang-san only owns the Ocs in here and please review ! and those who have read ' Naruto Vampires and Demons' Fang-san is working on the sequel so hold on!

Me, Yuuki, Naruto: ENJOY!

The cold winds blew harshly at the school of the Day Classes. A brunette with hazel brown-red eyes shivered slightly. She looked up into the sky which was getting a little bit darker, " Its freezing, but its only mid-summer," the brunette mummered to nobody. A hand was set upon her shoulder, she jumped and meet face to face with a boy with silver-purple color hair and light purple eyes. " Jeez! Zero what's your problem! Don't do that to me!" the girl screamed. The boy named Zero only 'hn-ed' her. " Out with it Yuuki," Zero uttered to her. Yuuki pouted and turned back to the sky. " So, you've notice too," Yuuki looked at him. He stared at the sky with deep thoughts, " The air, the sky, they're becoming different," he said and she nodded. " Yah, they are," she replied.

" I just wonder why, though, this has never happened..." Yuuki paused for a moment. " Or at least I think its not suppose to," Zero nodded. The breeze shot up again and Yuuki shivered once more. A girl came running towards them. " Yuuki, Zero, the chairman has asked to see you two," the girl huffed out. They nodded and walked with the girl back to the campus. The girl had left once they were near the door, Zero opened it and saw a blonde haired man with his hair pulled in a ponytail, with glasses that were over ocean blue eyes. The man looked up, their eyes meet his. " Sit," the blonde ordered, they sat down as they were told. ' Strange, he's not doing that **thing** like he always does,' Yuuki and Zero thought briefly before he cleared his throat.

" I've gotten word that we are going to have two new students," Zero raised an eyebrow. " Twins, that's what we were told. A brother and sister; the boy is to be in the Night Classes while the girl is to be in the Day Classes," Zero growled. " So, what! There's another vampire on this campus? Just great!" Zero snorted. " No, the boy isn't a vampire, but nor is he fully human," Zero's eyes narrowed. " Then what is he?" Yuuki asked.

" I'm what's known as '_riokio demon_'," a light, but deep voice stated out. They all turned to see a boy with deep red-orange, silver streaked hair with dark red eyes. A girl stepped out from behind him and she had a bright red-orange hair color that had the same silver streaked hair as well. Her eyes were a bright red color and her face was calm. Zero clamped his hand over his mouth and nose and was breathing very deeply. The boy glared straight at Zero, " So I see, there's the vampire scent I picked up," he mummered. The girl walked up closely to Zero.

" Does my blood bother you that much?" she asked, her voice rang out lightly and sweetly. Zero flinched back, but nodded none the less. Her eyes where half lidded, Zero shut his eyes tightly; muttering some words. She turned away and walked towards Yuuki. " Your friend there has a good soul, but he's almost a level E vampire.." the girl paused. " I... applause him for not being driven into blood-lust," she added. Yuuki looked at the girl and the boy; the girl moved away from them and back to her brother.

" I am Deminico, Genesou and this is my twin Deminico, Ryane," the boy named Genesou claimed to them. Zero bit his hand; " Bad choice," Genesou silently uttered. Ryane was now in front of him. He gasped at her sudden appearance, he tried to back away, but she grabbed his hand and held him in place. " You shouldn't do that," she whispered and brought his hand to her mouth. He was about to protest but couldn't as her tongue lapped the blood off his hand. Everyone but Genesou stared at her, shocked. She lapped the blood off very carefully and then released his hand once she was done; blood smeared her mouth lightly and she licked it off. " Y-y-you're a v-vampire?" Zero shouted his eyes narrowed. Ryane shook her head, " No, I, am not a vampire, I am just... different from everyone else here," Ryane whisper lightly.

Then Zero noticed how close she was to him. He tried to back away again but he was already close to the wall. He gulped and his eyes fell upon her neck; Yuuki saw this and tried to step in but was held by Genesou. " What d-" Yuuki was stopped by his hand. " Hush, girl," he whispered, it sent chills down her spine as his breath was on her neck. " It's Zero, isn't it?" Ryane asked; Zero nodded dumbly, his eyes still on her neck. She was now upon him. " I will enjoy working with you Zero-sama," Ryane whispered, her breath taunted his neck. She left towards Genesou's side and let her eyelids fall; dark lashes fluttered on her cheeks.

" Genesou-oii-san, they're here," Ryane whispered, barely audible. He nodded and they turned on their heels. " Chairman, sir, we must move and be out of the way of **'them' **right now," he mutter. The chairman only nodded and they walked out slowly but relevantly fast for a human speed.

Zero fell to the floor gasping for air. Yuuki's eyes fell toward the floor and let out a shaky breath. The chairman's hangs laced together and he looked at his adoptived children. His eyes face Zero. " Zero... I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put you on watch of those two," the chairman whispered and Yuuki slammed her hands on the table.

" WHAT! HE CAN BARELY HOLD HIS BLOOD-LUST! AND YOU WANT HIM TO WATCH OVER THEM!" she screamed. The blonde's eyes closed. " Yuuki, I know you're upset and worried about his safety but it must be done. Ryane-san and Genesou-san are important to the Vampire and Hunter Counsel," Zero raised an eyebrow.

" How so?" he questioned.

" They're the original cryonics of the vampires; they carry the blood lines and their blood is untainted by anything. There's no trace of any type of drugs or medication, everything. Their blood helps them heal faster than normal human and vampires," the chairman paused to let it sink into them.

" So, you're saying... there's more advanced purebreeds then the purebreeds and then Counsel?" Yuuki questioned. The chairman only nodded.

" Yes, Yuuki-chan, that's exactly what we are," the light voice rang out. They saw Ryane leaning at the wall near the window. Her bright red eyes shone elegantly with the light of the sun. " Its almost time for the Night Classes..." Ryane backed away from the window and its bursted opened, a heavy draft flew in. " I'll meet you two down there," she whispered before she jumped out with her arms crossed under her chest.

"What does she mean by that?" Zero and Yuuki questioned. " She's going to be a Perfect with you two," the chairman sighed and waved them off. " Hurry now you two... The Day Classes are started to gather," and with that the two dashed out the door.

Fang: WWHHUU! 1st chapter done! And it took 4 pages XD im sooo happy 4 myself! *starts to jump up and down*

Mar(my friend/twin): Ok, ok enough nee-chan. Anyways review and don't shoot for the oocs

Fang: SHOOT! no shoots! I got shot by Kaname w/ the Bloody Rose! D:

Mar: review and yah u know wat to do...

Fang and Mar: Ja ne!


	2. demon's choice

A Demon's Reasons By: wolfdemon16 (Chapter 2)

Me: Ello~! I'm back for the second chapter 4 Blood Levels! *jumps around from 10 bags of sugar*

Zero: T_T' OI! FANG-SAN! ENOUGH!

Me: *ears fall and grumbles* anywhoooosss! I would like to thank ppls who review they make me happy! ^v^

Zero: ugghhh~ why do I stay with you and Mar-chan?

Me: `cuz I have control over you in the fanfics and fan videos and at least I havent made a yaoi story w/ u and kaname! *chibi smile of fake innocents* so pwease do the disclaimers!

Zero: Fine… Fang-san or wolfdemon16 doesn't own Vampire Knight or anything else from the story except the story plot and the Ocs (original characters ) and she asks 4 forgiveness if some characters are Oocs (out of character).

Me:*sulks* I havent watched V.K in a long time now! ~A~ sooo sorry!

Me & Zero: Enjoy!

The Day Class students where screaming in pure fangirlisom(is that even a word?) awaiting the Night Class. Zero and Yuuki ran towards the screaming girl until the screaming suddenly died out. Zero and Yuuki looked at each other confused took their face. They quickly got there to hear only murmurs of the girls. In the middle of all of them Ryane stood there calmly with her arms still tucked under her chest. Her orange-red, sliver-streaked hair looked as if it was ablazed by the light. Her eyes held a bit of hardness in them.

" Wh-who are you?" one of the girls screamed/questioned out to Ryane. She turned to the girl, red eyes that held child innocence and something else. " The new perfect, Deminico, Ryane," she harshly growled. All the girls flinched back; Ryane gracefully spun around as if nothing happened and her red eyes softened, resuming their looks innocence. She turned to the gates as they slowly started opening.

~With the Night Class~

Genesou crossed his arms under his chest and glanced at his 'fellow' classmates/nobles. A blonde with icy blue eyes glanced into his dark red ones. He let out a low warning growl as his eyes suddenly burned a fierce red color. The blonde let a small 'epp' escape his lips. " Deminico-san," Genesou muttered under his breath as he turned his head to meet the pureblood Kuran, Kaname. A smirk tugged at Genesou's lips as he shot one more razor sharp glare at the blonde.

" Ya," Genesou grunted at the pureblood. " Is there anything you want to say to your classmates?" the pureblood bluntly asked. He turned to let all of the Night Class Students to his face, his eyes seemed to have 'bloody murder' in now glowing red eyes. " **Stay away from MY sister**," he growled out in a demonic tone that sent shivers down all of their spines in pure fear of the new student. " With all do respect Deminico-san, but if we don't know how your sister looks like then we don't know which one she is from all those girls out there," Kaname replied bluntly.

" You'll know which one she is once you step outside," Genesou bit out to the pureblood and turned as the gates opened up. Once the Moon Dorm gates opened all the vampires started covering their mouths from an intruding, sweet, delicate smell of blood. Genesou smirked and took out first as the nobles and pureblood tried to regain their control, but failing as their eyes turned red.

~Outside the Moon Dorms~

The girls stood silent as only one Night Class student stepped out and they didn't recognize the male student. The new Night Class student walked up to the new perfect.

" Imouto," Genesou growled lowly enough for her to hear and the Night Class's sensitive ears to pick up as well on. Ryane looked at him straight in the eyes, softly. " Genesou-oii-san, where's the other Night Class students, we have to escort you all to your classes," Ryane smoothly and calmly voiced. He smirked and placed his hand on his twin's head; the Night Class came out from the Moon Dorms, a couple had their eye twitching and jittery. The Day Class students got that hopeful look on their faces.

" **DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! OR SO HELP ME I WILL TURN ON YOU GIRLS AND MAKE ALL OF YOU HAVE A BROKEN LEG IF YOU ALL START SCREAMING AND TRY TO PASS THAT LINE!**"Ryane growled out with a deadly acid tone that had everyone there shivering at the small red eyed perfect. All the girls gulped and took a step back, Zero and Yuuki looked astonished as they listened to the new perfect and went to the Night Class and started to escort them.

" **NOW ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO THE SUN DORMS OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU ALL IF YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR ROOMS!**" the girls took off in a hurry in fear of the red eyed perfect not knowing if what she said was true or not but they didn't want to find out. Ryane straightened out her posture and looked at each perfect with soft and gentle eyes. " C-can you t-take the Night Cl-class, please? I-I'm not feeling so well," Ryane whispered with innocence of a child. Ryane's cheeks where covered in a heavy dusk of red; Genesou wrapped his sister in his arms and picked her up, bridal style.

" Y-ya, but let Zero help you to nurses office," Yuuki said and pushed Zero towards them. " O-oii-san.. Please… I-I don't w-want you to m-miss y-your classes," Ryane whispered with a bit of trouble. " I know, but I-" Ryane stopped him and looked up at him with pleading eyes," Pl-please oii-san," she said like a child and Genesou only sighed in defeat. " Zero-kun.. I want you to take imouto to the nurse's office," Genesou tried hard not to growl. Zero looked at him and only nodded his response and walked up to the twins.

She looked at him with child eyes and let her arms go from her brother's neck and out to Zero's. He hesitantly let her wrap her arms around his neck and his nose brushed up against her neck. He lightly took her from the riokio demon and with him. She buried her head half in his uniform and half across his neck. " Go on… before she gets worst," he bit out and Zero nodded before he took off.

' If he dares to hurt he I will not think twice on killing him,' Genesou thought darkly but then tensed down. ' But he doesn't seem all so bad right now… he didn't have that hunger look in his eyes… only a look to help her out. Now I'm impressed at this so called 'Level E vampire',' Genesou smirked. Yuuki looked ahead, slightly worried about Zero. " Don't worry, he'll be fine," Genesou muttered to the brunette, but she shook her head. " What if he trys to bite her, Deminico-san?" Yuuki asked with a tint hit of worry in her hazel brown-red eyes. A sly smirk ghosted over his regular smirk, " He wont and if he does then he'll die. But I know he wont," and with that he walked forward. Yuuki looked at the riokio demon with wide eyes. Kaname stepped towards the perfect/ sister. " Oii-san?" her voice laced with worry in her voice as she faced her older brother.

" Yu-Yuuki, who w-was that?" Kaname grunted out harshly with his eyebrows pulling together. "That's Deminico, Ryane, Deminico-san's twin sister," Yuuki whispered, leaning up to meet her brother's usually stoic face. " Damnit… what the hell are they?" he grunted out once more.

" Welll… Deminico-san is a riokio demon…. And Ryane-san…. We really don't know," Yuuki said softly. " R-Rikio demon? Did I hear you right Yuuki-chan?" Kaname's eyes widened at the name and she nodded. " WHERE'S THE HEADMASTER!" Kaname blew out, everyone shivered in fear of the pureblood.

Genesou smirk as he heard the pureblood yell out in terror/fear. His knuckles grazed the oak wood of the Headmaster's door, a faint 'come in' was heard from the other side. Genesou turned the gold color knob and walked in with his smirk still on his face. The Headmaster pressed his lips into a thin line.

" So you heard? Heh, I bet everyone else heard him yell as well," Genesou chuckled briefly. " So have you been informed on why we're here Headmaster Kaien-san?" the Riokio demon questioned Kaien and the blonde nodded. " The Hunters' Counsel along with the Vampire Counsel has informed me a while ago. Where's your sister, Deminico-dono?" Kaien asked him. " Nurse's, I had Zero take her over there," Kaien only nodded to the Riokio demon and sighed out loud.

Genesou leaned against the desk as the door came busting down and a very pissed Kaname stood there huffing. " Headmaster! Did you allow a RIOKIO DEMON into this school!" the pureblood growled Genesou 'tsk-ed' the pureblood. " Now, now Kaname-kun, why all worked up," Genesou smirked evilly at the sight.

" Because! You demons are nothing b-" " But monsters that where genetically refortified to out pass the purebloods? A descries to the worlds? Just a badly modified hybrid?" Genesou cut the pureblood off and was now glaring at the pureblood from afar. " Our decisions are made for us… We never chose any of this! But now… I'm getting to choose my _**own**_ decisions from now on!" the Riokio demon snapped and sat away from the frightened pureblood and an emotionless Headmaster.

" Don't sass me _**pureblood**_," the Riokio demon snapped and turned his head away from them. " H-headmaster? Do you a-agree to this?" the pureblood questioned with a sudden fear. His blue eyes glanced at the Riokio demon that was calming messing with a rose near him, softly caressing the flower with care. Kaien's face lifted gently. " Yes, Kuran-san, I do agree with the Counsels decision of letting them come here. I couldn't be more happier!" Kaien sing-song shocking Kaname and slightly surprising Genesou.

" But Head-" " No 'buts' Kuran-san. Ok. You two should be going to class already," Kaname was still shocked. " Headmaster Kaien-san," the blonde looked up to the dark orange-red, sliver streaked haired boy. " Yes?" " May I skip my classes tonight for I may take care of my imouto?" Genesou asked softly and Kaien nodded. Genesou let a small smile move over his face and left to the nurse's office. Kaname's eyes twitched as he pasted him.

" Headmaster… I think you're making a grave mistake," but Kaien just shook his blonde head and somewhat glared at the pureblood. " Its my choice and its no mistake Kuran-san. Are you **jealous**?" the blonde smirked andKaname stomped out the door furiously. Kaien chuckle and looked at the papers on his desk.

" Hmmmm… my new son and daughter are sweet. My, my, Genesou-kun has a long record while Ryane-chan has a very, very small record… I wonder why," he snorted and stacked the papers up.

~In the Day Class Halls~

Genesou walked down the hall, not taking notice of the giggling Day Class females. One girl came up to him with a flirtatious smile pasted on her face.

" Hello~ you must be the new Night Class student. Nice to meet you! So what are you doing here? Looking for a girlfriend?" the girl tried flirting with him but only successed on only making his eye twitch.

" No," he spat venomously at the girl, " I'm only here to seek and take care of **my** imouto, Ryane," he walked past the girl, grinding his teeth together. The girl huffed. " That new perfect! She's your sister!" the girl screeched and the riokio demon glared swords at the girl. " Don't talk in that tone of my sister," he seethed out before leaving the girl fuming.

After a few minutes of following his sister's pressure; he found the ex-human looking at the female twin, his lily colored eyes trained on the female twin's breathing rate. His eyes met dark red eyes.

" Don't worry, I didn't bite 'er," he muttered as he cut the stare. " I already know that Kiryu-kun… That's why I let you take her," the Riokio demon sighed and he pulled a chair and sat near the female twin. The ex-human raised an eyebrow at the demon. " You see, Kiryu-kun… there's something that you must know and its important," the Riokio demon sternly held his gaze with the ex-human's. " Y-" " Nwwwwooooooooooo! DON'T LEAVE ME RWWWAAAMMMEEENNNN!" the said demon was cut off with the groan of the female twin..

The two chuckled at the girl's phrase. She opened red eyes that where gazed over with sleepiness, " Oii-san, Ro-ro-chan," she yawned. " Ro-ro-chan?" the Riokio demon raised an eyebrow. " She kept calling me that when I was bringing her here and she wont stop… even thought I hate the formalities...Jeeze," Zero sighed in frustration. " Oii-san, Ro-ro-chan… I want rwamen," she sleepily stated as she brought herself subconsciously crawled nearer to the demon. He patted her hair and smiled gently and hummed. " Don't worry imouto, you'll have your ramen when you sleep enough," he hummed and Zero sat at the end of the bed, smiling.

" she's a real gentle type, ne?" he softly stated and glanced up to see the demon crack in a real calming smile. " Yah, she is," he whispered and caressed her cheek with a gentle touch; she smile softly in her sleeping state. " She make's you soft," Zero snickered lightly and Genesou laughed lightly and nodded. " So what was it you're gunna tell me?" Zero asked softly making sure to not be so loud.

Genesou's expression hardened, " You, Kiryu, Zero, the so called 'Level E' vampire, ex-hunter and Cross Academy's perfect aren't actually on the 'Level E' like you believe that you are. Zero raised his eyebrow. " Nope… You are actually a Secret Pureblood… but you also have traces of Riokio Demon blood in your system. Much like my imouto, here… but she's more different from you," Genesou explained. " You see, when you first where introduced to our bloods where when you and your brother where small… 2 months old I believe. Anyways, once you where introduced to the blood it was stored away in your blood systems. Then when you've recently became a vampire your 'Level' was on E because you weren't able to…" Genesou paused briefly. " _Hack_ it into your blood. So slowly when you where feeding off Kuran, and Yuuki it was slowly triggering and that's when the Counsels thought it would be best if we came here to look over you in cases," Zero's brows knitted together.

" So when we came, the very smell of Ryane's blood made the contains that where left shoot into your system. But that was her blood and mine as well. If I was just her then it would take about a day or two, but since we're twins," he lingered. " It made the blood airline process quicker than it its suppose to, right?" Genesou only nodded and Zero sighed with annoyance.

" Ro-ro-chan?" the two looked down at the red eyed hybrid. " Ya?" Zero asked letting all sounds annoyance fade away. " Are you mad at us?" she asked with a small cat-like yawn and looked at him with fuzz eyes. Zero shook his head, " No… its not all bad, Ryane-chan, not at all," he muttered and she gave him a sleepy smile and curled up into a ball while going back to sleep.

" So you're serious about all that?" he questioned and the other nodded and tipped back to the wall. " Yep, its all true… I only wished that they would of asked us before they even did this all to us…" he mummered and looked away.

" Did what to you?" Zero asked, Genesou's eyes where blank, sadness was filled in his dark red eyes. " They….they…"

TBC!

Me: cliffy! XD

Zero: your so mean Fang-san

Me: OI! It was five pages and its 1:48 in the morning! TT-TT

Zero: you're an insomniac Fang-san

Me: oh yahhhh… don't you dare say I'm blood or else *shakes fist* im just a bit lazy cuz of my leg and stuff and all my writings..

Zero: yah yah yah….

Me and Zero: Ja Ne

Me: reviews are welcomed jst no flames or shoots!


	3. unwanted memories

Fang-san or wolfdemon16 doesn't own Vampire Knight or anything else from the story except the story plot and the Ocs (original characters ) and I asks 4 forgiveness if some characters are Oocs (out of character). This will be the last Disclaimer that I'll advise you.. (this chappie has a bit of yuri(kissing that it! O/-/O) between two of my Occs and its rated M for violent and blood just to let you readers know)

Chapter 3: Memories Unwelcome

_~ " So you're serious about all that?" he questioned and the other nodded and tipped back to the wall. " Yep, its all true… I only wished that they would of asked us before they even did this all to us…" he mummered and looked away._

" _Did what to you?" Zero asked, Genesou's eyes where blank, sadness was filled in his dark red eyes. " They….they…" ~_

The only light emanated from the flickering blue bulb, several pairs of different colored eyes glowed in the pitch darkness. Small mummers perched in the low backwaters of the dark. There was small whimpering and crying. Genesou held his twin closer to him, afraid that she would disappear into the dark. She looked up with her glowing pure red eyes that held fear in them. " Oii-san, I'm scared," she whispered into the dark and he pulled her closer to him. He looked around, faint glimpses of the others in the blue light. He saw the others who where also twins huddling together for safety; two twins both girls slowly made their way to him and Ryane.

" Genesou-kun, why are they doing this to us?" one asked in a hushed whisper that burned. " Miskoto-chan, I don't know… They want us for **something**, but I don't know…testing perhaps," he muttered to the said twin, the other was griping to the other. The two had soft chocolate brown hair, glowing light blue eyes, and grey shirts and black skirts when they had came at first. Now the once chocolate soft hair was dirtied into an almost black color, their shirts were tattered at the sides and scrap marks along their legs, arms, and face. The once glowing light blue eyes where polluted into a dark blue. " Ryane-chan, how are you doing?" the other twin asked the red eyed twin. " Nikiski-chan….I want to go home," Ryane cried out and the other twin Nikiski hugged the red eyed twin.

" Me too Ryane-chan," she whimpered. " Genesou-kun… if they are doing testings then why is it only just us twins?" Miskoto asked and Genesou shrugged to the twin. " It's something bad… I can feel it…why is the Council doing this to us?" Miskoto hissed out with raw anger. " They want us **dead**!" she growled out, polluted eyes glowered evilly in the small lights. " Quiet, they have spies," Genesou hushed the other darkly and his dark red eyes glanced around. " Just hush…for now, just hush," he whispered into the dark.

There was a long gnashing screech that filled the dead air; all the twins covered their ear and yelled. A white light flooded all of their senses before they where harshly picked up. More screams filled the air as they where grabbed. Loud, harsh yells where yelling 'MOVE MOVE!' or ' HURRY UP!' as cool metal was draped near their backs.

" OII-SAN!" Genesou heard his twin's shrilled cry for help, he barely saw her being pulled away from Nikiski and grabbed from her waist, brutally. " IMOUTO! NOOOO!" Genesou cried out a tossed his elbow back, colliding with the person holding him. He quickly descended on Ryane's holder and growled darkly. " Oii-San!" she cried out, tears flowing down as she reached for her brother, " **LET HER GO!" he darkly growled as he grabbed the holder's neck and making him release the younger twin; his grip tightened at his neck and the man was suffocating, his mask hid his face from the two. " Oii-s-san.." Ryane whimpered as her pure red eyes widen at the sight.**

" **Miskoto, Nikiski, help Ryane," he darkly growled to the said twins, they nodded as they quickly went to the pure red eyed child. Genesou brought his attention to the man in front of him, who was trying to claw away at his grip. He tightened his grip and darkened red eyes slowly started to glow a demonic red and his teeth grew in length. Ryane gripped onto the twins' arms tightly, leaving fresh bruises on their pale skin. " I- le- it hurts!" Ryane cried out; the twins bit back their bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. Genesou chuckled darkly as his now talcon-like nails dug deep into the man's neck; blood collected around his fingers and the man's collarbone. **

**Genesou smirked as his face was half covered by his hair; Ryane gripped deeper into the twins' flesh, drawing blood and they yelped in pain. Genesou turned to the twins and the younger, Ryane looked at him with wide eyes that held fear. Genesou snarled and threw the man from him and grabbed the younger in a tight embrace. She stiffened and he twitched at his twin's action. He pulled away to see her face which was drained of at least half of her blood, sharp fangs piercing her bottom lip which was quivering, and her silver highlights where more noticeable. Her red eyes glowed from under her hair.**

" **GET THOSE PAIRS OF TWINS!" a deep voice commanded out to the remaining men in the area. Genesou pushed the younger with the other two and turned to the guards and growled. Miskoto placed herself next to Genesou and cracked her fingers. " What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as he side glanced at the once chocolate haired girl. " You're not the only one that has someone to protect!" she snapped as her dark blue eyes glowed evilly. She leveled her knees to her chest a bit. Her tattered black skirt flopped slightly along her thighs showing off a bit of her butt. Nikiski gripped Ryane in a tight grip and watched the two in fighting positions, their eyes glowing harshly. **

" **COME AND GET US!" the two elders yelled in a union and tensed up. Five guards heavily dressed up on thick armor came running at them. The two sneered and charged at them.**

**Genesou tossed his fist back and threw it across the armored head with a loud ' BANG!' sound when it collided with his fist. Blood spurted from under the helmet and the dent as the metal was shoved harshly into the guard's cheek and bone. The guard staggered back and he hit the guard again but with his foot into the breastplate of the guard. The guard when flying backwards to another guard and they spread on the floor.**

**Miskoto jumped over two guards as they both advanced at the same time, her skirt went up more as she landed on her feet and knees. " Onee-san! BEHIND YOU!" Nikiski yelled as she saw a guard right behind the elder. She went back and kicked the guard, her skirt went up more and they guard went flying and skitter on the floor. She shoved her left foot deep into the man's breastplate and the dent broke and cut deep into the man's chest, blood went and pooled around her foot and on the floor. Miskoto turned around and quickly ran to the nearest guard.**

**Ryane hid her eyes under Nikiski's arm, shutting them tight. " Hush, little baby, don't say a word…mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird," Nikiski whimpered the lullaby out harshly. The screams grew as she continued the lullaby. " and if t-that mocking b-bird don't sing…mommy's going t-to buy y-you a diam-diamond ring," she chewed on her bottom lip. As her grip tightened on Ryane. Tears fell down their faces as the screams continued to grow. " A-and if that r-ring don't s-shine…" she stopped and cried into Ryane's shoulder.**

**Genesou slowly let out pants, blood cover him from head to toe, at least five or so guards laid dead on the floor and more where coming after them. He snarled and flexed his fingers then charged with his claws extended behind him. Miskoto followed him and crashed her body to the nearest guard while Genesou attacked them from their blind side. The medal bodies clanged and crashed over and over again, screeching and scraping as one fell down. Blood splattered all over the broken metals and the corpses laid in piles and piles. Small creators and holes decorated the floor. Miskoto laughed lightly.**

" **ONNEEEE-SANNNNNNNN!" the scream broke Miskoto as she heard an airline whistle, a silver coated bullet that flared purple shot at her right side. The bullet embedded itself into her right ling and she went down, she screamed in pain and Genesou fazed to the shooter and snapped the man's neck. The two girls, Nikiski was crying out her sister's name and Ryane looked scared. Genesou looked out the fallen twin and held the girl's hand.**

" **Miskoto-chan… I need to take out the bullet…please bare with me," he whispered and she nodded painfully. He dug his bloodied nails to where the hole was and tried to gripped the bullet; she cried in pain and the pain intensified greatly. Genesou pulled the bullet and tossed it away, blood kept drain out of her body.**

" **She needs blood to live," Ryane whispered, her eyes taking in the scene of the fallen friend. She glanced at her wrist and bit her long fangs into it, collecting her blood in her mouth. She hovered over the girl, Miskoto's eyes where slowly closing and opened when she felt another mouth on her own. **

**The younger held herself above the girl, straddling her waist lightly. The younger tried to pry open the elder's mouth, but the other didn't responded, jaw locked tightly. Ryane pressed her finger near the wound on her right making the elder gasp, blood flowed into her mouth. The elder silently moaned as she drank the crimson liquid and gripped the younger's shoulders. The elder, collecting all of the blood pushed the younger away, gasping and panting lightly. Ryane, who was lightly flushed, wiped away the blood and saliva from the corners of her lips. **

**Miskoto's eyes where glowing red, the wound already healing up and only leaving a small scar. " There," Ryane whispered and sat on her butt. Miskoto got up and took deep breaths and lend on her twin's side. The thundering booms of heavy booted feet echoed threw the emptied area. Genesou went in front of all three girls, waiting for the next barrage of soldiers, only they didn't come. Three groups of counsel men came barging in.**

" **Come with us, you're all going to be safe," one with snow-like hair uttered to them, his silver-ish purple eyes staring gently at them. **

" **How should we know you're not lying?" Genesou questioned firmly, the man stayed silent before he spoke. " Because I wouldn't lied if my sons' lives weren't on the line," the man finally answered. Ryane's and Nikiski's eyes widened at the answer.**

" **Uh.. What?" Nikiski stuttered out, her hands rolling together. " Come on, we can get you out of here, but we must go now," the white haired man sternly told them and they nodded.**

**TBC..**

**Me: so that's a third chappie come to a close!**

**Zero: *sigh* yah yah, whatever**

**Me: *pouts* so tell me wat you think! Please review!**

**Me and Zero: Ja NE!**


	4. Zero's what? The end or what?

_~ " How should we know you're not lying?" Genesou questioned firmly, the man stayed silent before he spoke. " Because I wouldn't lied if my sons' lives weren't on the line," the man finally answered. Ryane's and Nikiski's eyes widened at the answer._

" _Uh.. What?" Nikiski stuttered out, her hands rolling together. " Come on, we can get you out of here, but we must go now," the white haired man sternly told them and they nodded._

4: Where will you go?

Genesou looked at the white haired man with hard eyes. _' He's planning something…I just know it,' _the thought so forerun in his head as they followed with three buff looking men in the back. The two pairs of twin's attention was to the white haired man as he lead. The white hair man turned back to the twins, his silver-ish purple eyes looking softly at them. Ryane looked at Genesou and back at the man with unnaturally soft eyes. " Why are you helping us?" she quietly asked the man.

" Because…they stole my sons…and they're probably scared…I promised I'd always be there to help when they're scared," the man replied. Genesou's eyes soften.

" Onii-san? Onii-san!" Genesou looked at Ryane's impatient face with worry.

Genesou waved his sister off and looked at Zero for a minute. ' Too bad the man died,' Genesou thought sorrowfully and gently got off the bed and Ryane climbed to the edge. Her large red eyes looked into Zero's lily colored eyes. Her brows furrowed up slightly.

" Onii-san….I-I…" Ryane trailed off, eyes going hazy.

The two boys looked at the girl, who looked away with sad eyes. The girl was about to speak when the door was practically tossed off its hinges. The trio looked at the door in shock and looked at an almost pissed Adiou. The blonde glared at Genesou, steam practically came off the blonde. A frown tugged the male's faces while Ryane hesitantly tried to stand up.

"Adiou-kun, why aren't you at your classes?" the girl softly spoke, but hinting of bitter anger.

" Where's Kaname-sama, Genesou-san?" the blonde hissed out.

" Hmmm, last I saw him was at Cross's office," Genesou smugly uttered out.

Adiou hissed before he left, furious with anger. Ryane got up from her seat and moved to the silver haired perfect, her eyes soft and loving. She held out her hand to the male, her body's gentle curves leering above the other perfect.

"Us, pureblooded hybrids need to stick together with each other Ro-ro-chan," she giggled out in delight.

Zero looked at the girl with eyes glad to have a second chance. He grabbed the girl's hand with a slight smile that twitched on his lips.

The End…?

_Me :NNNOOOOOO IT WAS TOOO SHORT! DDDD'''X_

_Zero: sooo r u going to make a next part or what?_

_Me: hmm? Oh ya maybe but it'll probably be rated M for gore n blood n stuff n angst as well_

_Zero: U seem to be writing that more n more ne?_

_Me: Yes, yes I seem to more n more…its probably 'cuz of Barbwires n Wires&Chains ;3_

_Amaia: Oh hush author! U know you love the sick twisted plot of that!_

_Me: Amaia-chan! Noooooo u hush! I feeeeellll so bad for you guys! Well maybe not Viper since it was ger's idea =w=_

_Ger: Heheheh I was in the story! :D_

_Me: yatta yatta! Please if you want a continuation sent word to me!_

_All: Ja ne!_


End file.
